Ennui ou L'Escapade du Démon
by Lalachesis
Summary: L'ennui peut parfois faire ressortir le pire d'un être. La recherche de divertissement conduire à l'excès. Surtout lorsque le sujet est un être surhumain.


**Ennui** Ou : **L'escapade du Démon**

 _Nombreux sont ceux ayant philosophé au sujet de l'ennui. Échafaudé des théories selon lesquelles l'ennui terrifie les créatures conscientes car, dans la solitude de leur esprit moribond, il les pousse à s'observer eux-même. Sans rien d'autre à contempler, l'esprit se retourne et se regarde dans les yeux. Ainsi, le sujet constate sa fatuité, le creux en lui, sa petitesse et son absence d'importance. Il n'y aurait plus grande horreur que notre propre inutilité. Bien. Se tourner vers le divertissement serait une façon que d'oublier tout ça. Couvrir le son de notre conscience sous le voile pudique de l'amusement mondain. Se sauver soi-même de soi-même. Prévenir la dépression à grand renfort de soirées et autres concerts. Soit._

 _Si ce sont les philosophes qui le disent..._

Le démon fit un pas en avant, son corps semblant se matérialiser dans l'espace alors que des lambeaux d'obscurité teintée de mauve s'étiolaient autour de sa silhouette longiligne. Son corps fin était enveloppé d'un manteau long de brocart carmin, réhaussé de broderies d'or et de boutons d'émail gravé. La couleur mettait en valeur la pâleur de son teint et la profondeur du noir de ses cheveux bouclés, retenus en catogan. Il replaça d'un geste rapide son chapeau noir à larges bords relevés et ornés de dorures. Piquée au galon doré qui enserrait la calotte, une large plume blanche duveteuse dansait doucement au vent. Son nom était Énoch et il cherchait à s'occuper. Des centaines d'années d'expérience lui avaient appris qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur terrain de jeu que là où les Humains se trouvaient en nombre. Il balaya rapidement et dédaigneusement la clairière où il se trouvait de ses yeux où le vert se mêlait au jaune. Ajustant la dentelle immaculée dépassant de ses manches, il commença à avancer vers l'ouest. Ses hautes bottes de cuir gras noir ne laissant aucune trace dans la terre meuble.

Bien vite, il arriva en vue d'un village charmant. Dans la vallée que surplombait le bois dont il sortait, s'étendaient des champs pleins de blé prêt à être moissonné. Au sud, sur sa droite, quelques vergers. Au nord, des maisons de bois clair qui commençaient à s'éveiller, saluées par le soleil montant. Inspirant un grand coup, Énoch se gorgea du bonheur paisible qui émanait des habitants. Bientôt, la vallée deviendrait sienne. La petite rivière qui le séparait des lieux se teinterait de sang et les cris de plaisir arrachés de gorges innocentes résonneraient jusqu'à l'astre qui le fixait. D'un geste presque irréfléchi, il passa son pouce et son index gauche sur les coins de sa bouche, révélant des dents légèrement trop longues et aiguisées.

Tapotant son mouchoir de dentelle délicate autrefois blanche sur le coin de son sourire, Énoch contempla le corps démembré du dernier homme du village. La place centrale de terre battue était couverte de pulpe de chair, le sang répandu formant de petits monticules de boue visqueuse. Le muret de pierre effondrée du puits soutenait le cadavre gras et encore chaud du seul guerrier entraîné des lieux. Il avait été responsable de la majorité du massacre, les autres habitants s'y étant mis à trois pour le tuer. Ils l'avaient éventré avec une fourche. Ses entrailles pendaient dans le puits, se vidant lentement.

Tout avait commencé avec l'homme qui gisait sur sa gauche, un long pieu enfoncé dans… Énoch observa celui qui s'était rendu coupable de l'acte, sa tête coupée reposant près des immondices de sa victime. Peu ragoutant. Mais pour le moins divertissant ! Les deux hommes avaient été en train de discuter amicalement du prix d'un lot de pieux que le décapité achetait à l'empalé pour construire une barrière quelconque. Le démon s'était approché d'eux, son parfum de fleurs et de fruits légèrement alcoolisé, doucereux, émanant de sa personne. Rapidement, la négociation amicale avait tourné au vinaigre. Comme enivrés par la colère, les deux villageois en étaient venus aux mains. Deux camarades du décapité s'étaient approchés, au début pour calmer leur ami. Vite, ils avaient rejoint la rixe. Ils avaient empoigné l'empalé, l'immobilisant. Puis, son adversaire l'accusant d'essayer de "la lui mettre à l'envers avec le prix de ses pieux" en avait empoigné un et… le spectacle avait été sanglant, manquant d'éclabousser Énoch. Horrifié, le shérif était arrivé trop tard, peu habitué qu'il était à des actes de violence dans son village. Il avait tenté d'arrêter les coupables, aidé par un groupe de quatre gaillards en route pour les champs. Un bûcheron les avait ensuite rejoints, finissant par décapiter l'empaleur. Puis tout s'était précipité. Ils s'étaient entre-tués méthodiquement. En une heure, tout avait été réglé. Il n'était plus resté à Énoch qu'à achever le dernier debout.

Celui-ci l'avait regardé, d'abord hébété au sortir de sa transe. Puis avait contemplé le carnage :

– Que s'est-il passé ? Qui êtes-vous ? Est-ce vous qui… ?

– Certainement pas très cher, c'est vous. Et regardez donc l'état dans lequel vous vous êtes mis !

Remarquant la riche tenue parfaitement propre du démon, le fermier avait regardé ses mains couvertes de sang poisseux et de terre. Son corps tout entier, de ses cheveux collants à ses bottes imbibées, était témoins de sa folie. Les yeux révulsés, il s'était pris le visage dans les mains, la bouche grande ouverte dans un hurlement silencieux. Les veines et muscles de sa gorge s'étaient gonflés. Alors qu'il s'effondrait à genoux, Énoch avait effectué une pirouette fluide, ses longs ongles brandis, et l'homme était mort, démembré. Enfin, les femmes s'éveillaient, sortant des bâtiments ou se relevant près des mangeoires et fils à linge.

A grands coups de seaux d'eau tirée du puits purifié par Énoch et de râteau, les laides et les enfants avaient nettoyé le centre du village. Ils s'occupaient maintenant de fournir leur Maître et ses favorites en nourriture et alcool. Les presque laides et les adolescents servaient Énoch et ses concubines dans la salle des fêtes. Tout avait été décoré selon les goûts du démon, à grands renforts de tentures tissées, de meubles de bois sombre laqués et de coussins et poufs confortables. Ils mangeaient tranquillement, allongés sur des fauteuils, ayant tout juste quitté la gigantesque couche qui occupait le fond de la pièce.

Les concubines, nues, se gavaient de fruits, fromages et pains aux goûts d'un autre monde. Le jus et la pulpe des fruits dégoulinaient sur leurs gorges et torses, aiguisant leurs sens. Les sucs des viandes enveloppaient leurs esprits confus en salissant leurs mains dont les poignets étaient ornés de fines chaînes d'or. Énoch, lui, picorait lentement quelques tranches de pomme, l'air absent. L'odeur de corps chauds et humides se superposait à celle de la nourriture et des volutes d'encens dont quelques cônes brûlaient sur des assiettes tenues par des adolescents en pagnes de lin.

– Je m'ennuie.

L'affirmation était sortie d'un ton monocorde, bas et attristé. Le démon n'avait pas réellement souhaité parler mais les mots s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres de façon précipitée, sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient laissé une marque brûlante sur sa langue. Les festivités l'avaient diverti, profondément diverti. Malheureusement, cela ne durait jamais. Qu'aurait-il dû faire ?

Personne ne lui avait répondu, il n'y avait personne dont l'esprit était assez clair pour comprendre ses mots. L'une des belles humaines le fixait pourtant. Ses yeux embrumés trahissaient la lenteur de sa réflexion. Malgré tout, ils s'étaient plantés dans ceux du d'Énoch qui, sous les couches de torpeur pu discerner un éclat. De la colère. Soudain, le tortionnaire ressenti une vague d'excitation parcourir ses membres et ses tripes. Il avait eu beau ravager l'esprit de cette humaine presqu'autant qu'il avait démoli son corps, elle avait su garder une part d'elle-même. Intéressant ! Un instant d'hésitation le prit alors qu'il bousculait les deux donzes allongées sur lui et attrapait sa proie par la gorge pour la forcer à se redresser. Même s'il décidait de s'intéresser à elle, tout ne durerait qu'un instant. Elle n'était pas assez solide pour qu'il s'en amuse bien longtemps.

Une adolescente passa près d'eux pour saisir un plat vide et sortir avec. Par la porte entrouverte, Énoch pu voir un enfant qui traînait derrière lui un sac de fruits. Il reporta son attention sur la femme qu'il tenait par la gorge. L'éclat de révolte était toujours là, enfoui mais vif. Il y avait un moyen pour que son amusement dure. Longtemps.

 _Sylvia épongeait le front de sa nièce, Sybile, comme elle le pouvait. La pauvre petite hurlait à la mort, son corps nu au ventre distendu se tordant sous la violence de la douleur. C'était pas naturel. La jeune avait été retrouvée trois mois plus tôt, après que son village n'ait plus communiqué avec l'extérieur pendant deux semaines. Et elle était arrivée le ventre tout plat ! Pas naturel, pas naturel. La sage femme croisa le regard de Sylvia qui y lu une inquiétude profonde. Mugissant une nouvelle fois en relevant ses jambes pliées sur son torse, Sybile se déchira, Sylvia vit le sang coulant à flots et imbibant la couche de paille. Un petit tas gluant mauve et beige, strié de traces du sang de sa mère, glissa jusque dans les bras de la sage femme qui le posa sur Sybile. Il semblait normal, au grand étonnement de Sylvia._

 _– Pénis, s'exclama simplement la sage femme._

 _Sybile sourit, les lèvres craquelées en regardant le bébé qui poussait ses premiers cris, ses sourcils froncés sur son nez retroussé. La sage femme commença à recoudre la déchirure. Vite, Sylvia attrapa le bébé pour le nettoyer avec l'eau bouillie qu'elle avait préparée alors que sa nièce se remettait à crier, luttant pour ne pas ruer. Soudain, sa voix se tût. Elle ne bougeait plus. Paniquée, Sylvia posa le bébé sur le corps immobile et tenta de lui relever la tête pour la gifler. La sage femme finit son point et se précipita vers sa besace pour sortir ses sels. Alors, arrêtant de crier, le bébé s'accrocha au sein. Ouvrant grand les yeux, la nouvelle mère reprit son souffle, sonnant comme un éléphant qui barrit._

 _– Est-ce que tout va bien, demanda Sylvia en tentant de cacher sa panique._

 _Souriant faiblement à nouveau, le torse reposé contre sa tante, Sybile ferma doucement les yeux, laissant son fils téter avidement. En s'endormant, tranquillement, elle chuchotta :_

 _– Il s'appelle Balthazar, Octavius, Barnabé._

 _Quelque part, entre la lumière et l'ombre, observant sans être vu, Énoch éclata de rire._


End file.
